


Laser Tag

by Pagesandparagraphs



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Carziger, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I had a little too much fun writing this, I mean sorta short, Laser Tag, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, based on a prompt, honestly, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 20:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11425767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pagesandparagraphs/pseuds/Pagesandparagraphs
Summary: Based on a prompt I read and there's not enough Carziger fics around





	Laser Tag

"Ready to play laser tag?" Zach asks, clapping me on the back. I laugh.

"You're going down!" He rolls his eyes, giving me a small shove.

"Cody, you're going to be the first to lose," Dan teases. I glare at him and he laughs.

Maxx shakes his head. "You guys are seeming to forget that I'm going to beat all of you at this."

We all tell him to shut up because no, the fuck he's not. He laughs, rolling his eyes. "Whatever," He says. "Just you watch."

Zach scoffs. "Please," He replies, "we all know that I'm going to win."

We all roll our eyes. Then we laugh, actually getting ready to play. Maxx, Dan, and a few of our friends are on one team. Zach, me, and the rest of our friends are on the other.

"Hey, Cody," Maxx says. I glance over at him. He grins.

"Is there something you've been meaning to tell me?" He asks. I narrow my eyes.

"No, why?"

He put a hand on my arm, a glitter of something in his eyes. "Are you sure?" He asks. I can tell he's trying to hide a smirk.

I roll my eyes, my cheeks burning. "I'm sure," I reply. "And I know what you're thinking. Dan is a cunt."

He laughs, shrugging. "Just checking to see if he was right," He says. He winks. "Get ready to lose."

I laugh. "Speak for yourself," I reply. "We're going to kick your ass."

"Keep telling yourself that."

I flip him off and he flips me off back. We both laugh before going our separate ways. Though, once I've gotten back to my team, I've decided I need to have a bit of a chat with Dan. Because he's an asshole.

Once we're all ready, the match starts. I rush off, immediately trying to find Dan. It takes me a little bit (and a few near hits), but I finally corner him.

"This is for talking to Maxx," I hiss, shooting him. He laughs.

"Did he believe me?"

I glare at him. "Yes, yes he did."

Dan laughs. "Holy shit, seriously?" I glare at him again and he laughs harder. "Damn, sorry. I didn't realize he'd take me seriously."

I roll my eyes. "Sure you didn't."

"Maybe this is a good thing," He teases, patting my on the shoulder.

I chuckle a little, shrugging his hand off. "Go away, already. I have to go win."

He rolls his eyes, snorting. "Sure, whatever."

When he walks off, I start looking for the others. I manage to shoot down a few people without getting shot myself. That's a good sign.

Then, I start wandering down a hallway, trying to find the others. I manage to make my way down to the end of the hallway, but I find nothing. I've walked into a dead end.

My eyes widen a little. I've gotta get out of here before I get cornered. I turn around, starting to run. Unfortunately, I slam right into someone.

We both grunt, falling over. I hold my head, groaning. We sit there for a moment, not saying anything. Then my eyes open and my heart skips a beat.

Maxx opens his eyes as well, grinning. "You again," He teases. I roll my eyes, getting to my feet.

I help him up. "I could shoot you, you know," I say.

He shrugs. "You won't," He replies. I narrow my eyes.

"Why the hell not?"

He smirks, shrugging again. There's a comfortable silence, though I can hear the others laughing and shooting each other with laser guns. I start to get uneasy.

I lift up my laser gun, getting ready to shoot him. That's when he decides to make his move.

He pushes me up against the wall, pressing his lips against mine. I squeak in surprise, my eyes widening. My heart is racing and my mind is spinning.

He moves his lips slowly, gently. After a moment, I melt into it, hesitantly kissing back. My eyes flutter closed. My shoulders relax.

I drop my gun on the floor, bringing my hand up to his cheek. He hums, pushing me up against the wall. We stay there, kissing slowly. It's a wonder no one has found us.

I feel Maxx's arm move and I start to wonder why but then his gun goes off. My eyes widen and I look down at my vest. My light has flickered out.

I stare at Maxx, who's grinning. "Sorry, Cody," He says. "Had to do what I had to do. You have really nice lips though." He winks before sprinting off.

I stay there, slumped against the wall. I stand there in stunned silence. Then what happened fully hits me and I shriek, "MAXX IM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU."

I can hear him laugh from the other side of the room.

I go to sit out, scowling. My cheeks are still flushed and my lips are slightly swollen. Zach and Dan raise their eyebrows at me as I sit down.

"I hate you all."

Judging by their grins, they know exactly what happened. They all snicker. I don't look at them. I'm still trying to wrap my head around it.

At the end of the game, my team wins. That lifts my spirits a bit. Maxx playfully scowls at me when he sees me. Something inside me snaps.

I rush over to him. His expression changes to one of confusion. He starts to ask what the hell I'm doing but it's cut off by me crashing my lips onto his.

He makes a startled noise, not responding at first. Then he kisses back, snaking his arms around my waist. I wrap my arms around his neck, humming.

I hear people gagging behind us but we ignore them. I thread my fingers through his hair, gently tugging. He hums.

After a while, we pull away for air. I rest my forehead against his, trying to steady my breathing. I laugh breathlessly and he chuckles.

I peck his lips. "Payback," I mumble. He laughs.

"I think I like your payback."

"We don't!" Zach and Dan interrupt. We flip them off, laughing.

Maxx slowly kisses me again and I realize that I could get used to this. I smile against his lips and he smiles too.

I don't mind laser tag anymore.


End file.
